Snow
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Inu/Kagome- a christmas romance (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: I know it's not Christmas yet but it was snowing in Chicago which prompted me to write this ^_^ . . . this is a repost because I tried opening this fic and it said "story not found" so I think something is up with the fanfic.net server and it crashed my fic~ so I am reposting and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

****

**Title: _Snow_**

White crystals-

Beautiful-

Crisp-

Breathless wonder-

pitter pattered on Kagome's head. 

Although she was wrapped up in layers of covering, the snow was trying to absorb through her clothes. But she didn't care- it was beautiful.

The snow was beautiful-

It reminded her that Christmas was approaching. She had set out to window shop in her world. She had been asked to go with her friends and Hojo- but she declined. She wanted to take in the beauty of nature for herself; for she hadn't had time to quietly reflect all that's been happening in her life thus far. 

This brought back memories of the previous day in the Feudal era. She hadn't known that her comments would have made Inuyasha so hostile with her. Actually they were always bickering, fighting, and insulting each other. But it had been different yesterday. She never expected to take that wind out of the 'great hanyou'. And now she regretted it- They had been arguing as usual for she told him that she wouldn't be back until after Christmas. He said no and that broke into a huge argument. 

"No you can't go home," yelled Inuyasha.

"I can do anything I want," Kagome yelled back, her vein almost popping out, "It is almost Christmas and I have things to do like spending time with my family and friends".

"You can do that here, isn't Miroku, Shippo, and Sango your friend?" he said, _'and me, aren't I your friend?'_

"Yes but its different-" she was losing her footing in this argument.

"Oh, so you'll rather be with that Hojo guy, that's what this is about isn't it?" he remarked.

"What does that have to do with anything? I just want to spend some time with the people in my life- but it's not like you'll understand the true meaning of Christmas," she stated.

"So why can't you spend it here?" he silently prodded and then added, "We could look for more jewel shards".

"hmph, you just don't understand do you? But what can I expect from someone like you? You think I want to look for jewel shards on a day like that? Maybe for you it's okay because you have no one to spend it with- . . ." her voice started to sputter- she hadn't meant to go it that direction but he was annoying her and for Inu- to assume that finding shards were more important had really gotten on her nerves.

Inuyasha stood still suddenly.

"You know what? Just go- I don't care. Be with the people you care about," he turned to leave and whispered quietly _'you're right though- who would want to spend their special time with someone like me?'_

Kagome kept turning their conversation over and over again in her head. She knew she had somehow hurt him. She couldn't exactly understand why Inuyasha had been so upset with her. 

Until- she realized now, _'maybe no one had ever made Christmas special for him'_

That thought suddenly choked Kagome- sadness was enveloping her because no one had given Inu- any thoughts. He was a hanyou- a half breed. Since he was born he was despised by everyone. He didn't belong- no one had shown him love, except for his parents. But they had passed away a long time ago. He was alone. And here she was telling him that she would come back after Christmas was over- _'Had anyone ever celebrated with Inuyasha? Had anyone ever given him a gift for his birthday? Christmas?'_

But who would have guessed that those kinds of feelings were bottled up inside of him? He was after all arrogant, 

prideful,

and utterly alone- _'until I came'_ she thought to herself. _'No, maybe I am overanalyzing this situation?'_ Who was she to say that Inuyasha was feeling the feelings that she had thought up of.

But inside Kagome felt great sadness. She had unknowingly brushed open a sore spot within him.

Kagome's first intuition was to spend Christmas with Inuyasha. But she was scared. Her feelings for him had been growing for quite some time. But she hadn't wanted to get hurt by him. So she decided that it would be better if she spent Christmas in her time.

She felt the snow drifting faster as she reached closer to her home. She tightly held her package to her. She had needed time to organize her thoughts while walking around aimlessly in Tokyo. With a brave resolve she jumped into the well.

No one was waiting at the well for her because she had told them that she wasn't going to come back until later. So she trekked to the Inuyasha camp. To her disappointment she didn't see Inu there. But everyone else was there and they greeted her warmly.

"I know it's not Christmas until tomorrow morning but I wanted you guys to help me find a tree," Kagome asked. They had all agreed to this. 

The tree was set up and Kagome opened her book bag and took out decorations to put on the tree.

"Why are you clothing a tree Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked with wonder.

"When it's Christmas this is what you do, it's tradition in our era," she explained. Then she placed presents beneath the tree and told them that they weren't allowed to open it until the next morning. It was getting late and excitement was in the air but Inuyasha hadn't returned back. Everyone fell asleep. 

When he did, he noticed the ugly tree in front of him. His curiosity got the better of him as he saw wrapped boxes. He knew Kagome was here but he had tried to prolong his time away from her. Then he saw everyone's name- everyone's except for his. 

Sadness etched his countenance- he walked away. He didn't know what the meaning of the boxes was but obviously he wasn't part of it.

Kagome peered through her sleeping bag because she had been waiting for Inuyasha to return. It was already two in the morning, it was Christmas day. She saw him near the tree- then suddenly his shoulders drooped. Then he walked away.

Her heart broke again, _'does he think I forgot about him?'_

Kagome quietly got up and held her package to her chest. She then walked toward where Inuyasha was.

He was sitting alone by the pond with a far off look in his eyes. Snow was forming in the clouds.

_'Why does he look so sad? Oh Inuyasha-'_

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He turned around almost surprised.

"I . . ." then it began to snow. He looked up at the sky and the snow began to kiss him. He hungrily tried to grab the perfect snowflakes- but it melted as it should have. Still he was disappointed, he remembered that Kagome was near him and turned to look at her.

"Inu- I want you to have this. It's the morning of Christmas now and I didn't want you to open it until it was Christmas" she blushed, "I don't know if you'll like it- actually it was a really hard decision what to get you but I made it with all my heart".

He unraveled the package- only to find the most thoughtful gift he had ever received in his life- his only gift that he had received since his birth.

"I hope you like it, although it is snowing a lot in my era I wasn't sure about this era so I didn't want you to get cold," she then picked up her gift and wrapped it around his neck.

"I know it's not much but I was hoping to keep you warm- I know it's not perfect either because I don't know how to stitch".

He looked at her intensely.

"Maybe I should take it back, you must not like it. . ." Kagome reached out to take her gift away from his neck and to crawl back into a hole. She hadn't known what to get him but she knew Christmas was coming up and she wanted to get him something special- not just something she could buy from a store. Then images of her and Inu playing in the snow filtered through her brain. _'He must be cold' she thought in her daydream and then the idea came to her that he needed a scarf. But now she began to regret her decision._

"Don't," Inuyasha held Kagome's hand within his own and then drew her against him. 

"Thank you" he whispered into her hair, "I think I can understand now what it means to spend Christmas with your loved ones. I've never had someone care enough about me to give me such a gift; to make me such a gift with thought and care. I don't deserve your kindness but you give to me willingly. I will never forget this- but I think you should go back to your time and with the people you belong with on this day". He let go of his embrace and was about to leave.

"Baka- baka baka!" Kagome screamed at him. "You are such a baka! The only place I belong is here with you, don't you see that? I wanted to be with you from the beginning but then we got into our stupid argument. I never meant any of the things I said- I was just afraid that you would laugh at the importance of this day to me. I was afraid that you would hate my gift. I was afraid the only reason you wanted me to be here was to find the jewel shards". She edged closer to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his face and made him look at her.

He drunk her in- she was beautiful. 

More beautiful than the snow could ever be- and she wanted to be here with him of all people.

"Merry Christmas Kagome," he drew her face toward him and placed a kiss on her red lips and then he fully embraced her.


End file.
